Women like to carry handbags that are stylish for going out and carrying items. The color of the handbag is chosen to match their attire. These handbags are expensive. Each time the woman wants a handbag that matches a different-colored dress she must employ a different-colored handbag. It would be useful to have a single handbag that can be rearranged or re-configured to display a different color pattern in different positions.
A known product is a small pen/calculator case with flaps covering one-third segments of the length of the case. After opening the spine continues to fold back on itself and the flaps flip over to reveal their other side. The flaps have the same color on each side. But the structure allows the case to assume two different closed positions.